


Heaven's Gate

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Sam, Demon Dean, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: An Angel and a Demon have a chance encounter and nothing is ever the same.





	Heaven's Gate

_“One look from you_  
and I’m on that faded love  
out of my body  
and flying above

_If there were any more left of me_  
I’d give it to you  
and I’ll tell you that I am fine  
but I’m a missile that’s guided to you

_Go out in the world to start over again and again_  
as many times as ya can  
and in the end if I don’t make it on the list  
would you sneak me a wristband

_Would you give me a boost over heaven’s gate_  
cause everything else is a substitute for your love  
give me a boost over heaven’s gate

_I got dreams of my own_  
but I want to make yours come true  
so please come through  
honey, please come through

_You’re the one habit I just can’t kick” -Heaven’s Gate by Fall Out Boy_

 

* * *

 

Between Heaven and Hell there existed Purgatory. A baren land with nothing to see but the few souls cursed there for all eternity. Outside of Heaven or Hell’s rule, Angels and Demons alike were free to enter Purgatory as they pleased. Most went there for one reason:

Peace.

A lone Demon lay on the ground of Purgatory, his eyes closed; not sleeping or waiting for anything in particular. Just existing.

The sudden beat of wings startled the Demon, and he jumped from his favorite spot, baring his fangs at the intruder. Just as he thought, a rat with wings.

“Hello,” the Angel said softly, staring at the Demon with curiosity. “I didn’t expect to meet anyone else here. What brings you here?”

The Demon scowled, barely resisting the instinct to shield his eyes from the glow constantly surrounding the Angel.

“Do you have a name?” The Angel continued.

As if he would ever tell a _rat with wings_ his name. Not seeing much point in staying since his peace had been so rudely interrupted, he snapped his fingers and within an instant he was back home. _Hell._

Where he belonged.

* * *

 

Some time later, the Demon returned to Purgatory. He tried to escape to Purgatory as much as possible.

He hated Hell.

Every moment there was full of unbearable agony, the screams of the souls being tortured, and the pungent stench of death. Purgatory was a paradise compared to Hell. But if he stayed here too long, it would upset the “natural order of things,” or so he’d been told.

This time when he arrived, the Angel was already there in his favorite spot.

“Hello,” the Angel said again. “What a coincidence. I believe we met here last time. My name is Sam, what’s yours?”

The Demon bared his fangs in response.

“Scary,” the Angel—Sam—murmured, his lips tugging slightly upwards. But he didn’t leave, simply continuing to lay there in the small patches of cool grass. The Demon bit his lip. He could go back to Hell…but trips to Purgatory had to be carefully choreographed so as to not cause too much attention; it would be a nuisance to waste a perfectly good trip.

Hoping he wouldn’t regret it, the Demon sat on the next-best patch of grass a short distance away from… Sam. An Angel with a name, how strange was that? His glow was still too bright and irritating to the Demon’s eyes, but even from this far away sitting next to him…

It was warm.

* * *

 

Somehow, it became a regular thing. Whenever the Demon would enter Purgatory, Sam would either already be there waiting for him or arrive shortly after.

Even more strangely, the Demon had grown used to it. It became another thing that just _was_ , like Heaven and Hell itself. They never said anything to each other during these times. They merely coexisted.

But the first time Sam broke the silence by humming—a soft, sweet lilt—something changed. The Demon inched slightly closer to Sam’s spot in the dirt and grass so he could hear it even better. It was—it was— _beautiful._ He’d never heard anything like it. So unlike the tormented screams of Hell. It was just noise, but somehow it made the peaceful atmosphere of Purgatory a thousand times more peaceful.

When Sam was finished humming his song, the Demon sucked in a shaking breath and whispered, “My name is Dean.”

Sam smiled widely, his glow practically beaming. Instead of wanting to shield himself, Dean wanted to bask in the warm light.

For the first time in his long, long existence, he felt his soul stir.

* * *

 

Trips to Purgatory were no longer peaceful.

They became exciting; exhilarating down to his very soul. Every time Sam smiled, Dean felt his soul tremble.

Was he—a Demon—feeling _emotions_? 

It should have been impossible, and yet he did. Perhaps the Laws of Nature were changing, or the Apocalypse was nigh? In the end, Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. Not as long as he was able to keep seeing _his_ Angel.

“I want to show you something,” Sam smiled, standing and offering his outstretched hand to Dean. A Demon. He hesitated. Why would an Angel lower itself to associate with spawn of Hell, let alone _touch_ it?

Dean shook his head, standing up on his own. He could never bring himself to contaminate Sam with his wretched self. Just the thought of it made him shudder.

Sam’s face fell, obviously hurt, and Dean felt like he was right back in Hell again. “Why do you do this? Why are you here, with the likes of me? Don’t I disgust you?”

The Angel shook his head. “I was drawn here. Something… a light, a small light, dim as it was, drew me here. Calling out to me, again and again, until I could resist it’s pull no more. And I’m glad I stopped fighting it.”

Before Dean could react, Sam reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand in his.

It felt like his soul was on fire, but in a _good_ way. He was surrounded by the warmth and light he craved so badly. He knew that after this moment, he would never be the same again.

“That light was you.”

“That’s impossible. No, no way-.”  

“In the darkness of Hell, you have your own light, Dean. It’s special and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence. Dean, you’re different, _you don’t belong in Hell.”_

There was a blinding flash of light, and Sam unfurled his wings. They were wide and white and perfect and just like Dean had secretly imagined an Angel’s wings would be. The sight of them nearly brought him to his knees.

“I want you to come with me.”

“I… I can’t, of course I can’t, I’m—” Deep down in his soul, of course there was nothing Dean wanted more, than to escape the horrors of Hell and spend the rest of eternity with his Angel. It was all he ever thought about. But it was merely a fantasy.

“Look behind you.”

Dean whirled around—

Black feathers?

Suddenly he could _feel_ the weight on his shoulders—

He had wings. Wings, just like Sam’s, but a rich black darker than the darkest of nights. Dean kept trying to reach behind himself, to see them, touch them.

Sam laughed at Dean’s antics, and it was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard. He knew that he would spend the rest of his existence ensuring that Sam would laugh like that at every possible moment, whatever it took.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, and pressed his lips onto Sam’s in the first kiss between Angel in Demon in the History of All. At that moment, Heaven and Hell quaked with the force of the changes of Everything.

Nothing would ever be the same.

“As I love you,” the Angel murmured against Dean’s lips. “Come with me. I want to show you _everything_.”

‘“You mean Heaven?”

“For starters.”

“Will they allow me passage through Heaven’s Gates?”

“They are high, but they will surely open for someone who shines as brightly as you, my love.”

“But—”

“Ssshhhhhh,” Sam gently pressed his finger to Dean’s plump lips, “I’ll vouch for you. I’ll never leave you. okay?”

“I might need a boost,” Dean whispered, practically shaking with both terror and excitement.

“That’s what I’m here for. Come on.”

Sam took off in flight and moments later Dean followed. He was flying. It was more natural than anything he’d done in the entirely of his existence, despite the fact he’d just received his wings moments ago.

The Golden Gates of Heaven were simultaneously the most awe-inspiring and the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. They were almost as large as Purgatory itself. They flew higher and higher, with the end never seemingly in sight.

Dean faltered in the beat of his wings. He was exhausted. He started to fall—

“Dean!” Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and held tightly. “Don’t give up now, we’re almost there!”

“I don’t think I can make it, Sammy.”

“Yes you can. Because you have me. We’ll do it together, okay?’

Dean could only nod his head in awe. He gripped Sam’s hand in his tightly in response as they took flight once more. Tirelessly, they beat their wings. Dean felt his soul soar to new heights with each moment alongside his Angel—

Hand in hand, they flew over Heaven’s Gates.

* * *

 

_“Would you give me a boost over heaven’s gate_  
cause everything else is a substitute for your love  
give me a boost over heaven’s gate” -Heaven’s Gate by Fall Out Boy

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! As always, your comments give me strength and are appreciated more than you know <333


End file.
